A Different Night
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: Kyohei decides to take Sunako out for dinner. Of course, she's the one who has to pay. SunaKyo,


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wallflower.

**A Different Night**

Sunako Nakahara stood before the door of her room, ready to brace herself to face the night. The usual grim line on her face seemed to be turned upside-down into a subtle frown. _Another night to see…_

"Oi! Sunako!"

…_The creatures of the light._

"Where's dinner? I'm starving!" Kyohei, in his usual devil-may-care attitude, rested both of his feet on the Nakahara mansion's dining table.

Sunako blinked twice. "Where are the others?" _Don't look. Whatever you do, don't look at him… or you might melt._

"Sunako, Sunako, Sunako. We already told you before, right?" He poked her forehead. "You weren't listening again, were you?" Something in her snapped unexpectedly. Yes, she listened -well, partly- and she remembered.

Sunako turned into chibi-form, preparing herself to run away from him as fast as she could. Unfortunately, he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt before any form of action could be done. "We're going out today. In case you have forgotten, no food is left and the others went to that stupid dinner party Noi arranged."

She hissed in return, trying to jump away from her handsome housemate's touch. Kyohei grumbled in annoyance. "Fine, be that way! Starve in here, if you must!"

"Let go of me, then!"

He sighed in return, lowering his head to meet her face. "Give me the money first."

"WHAT?" surprisingly, no blood came out of her nose.

He blinked twice. _She must be getting immune to it…that can't be right._ He neared her even more, his nose almost touching hers. "I'm broke. I need the money for my food." Still, no blood came from her. She was just as red as a tomato.

"No! Stay away from me, creature of the light!" hysterical screeches came from her. Normally, every guy who would come across the sight that lay before Kyohei would run away, cowering in fear. But this was already his second year living with her and her antics. He was still scared in a certain degree, but not as much as he was before. In fact, he found her quite amusing now. His nose wrinkled as he launched another reply towards her.

"Then how do you expect me to eat?! I'm starving!"

"Then starve, for all I care! Just stay away from me!"

He growled in return, dragging her out of the dining room with his hands still gripping hard through her shirt. "STOP! HELP!" she continued shrieking but he didn't even flinch. In Kyohei's mind, all he could think of was which food she would like to eat with him. He had no time for her protests right now.

He held her slender white fingers firmly. She wasn't in chibi-form anymore, indicating her defeat. Halfway towards their destination, she exhausted all her energy by kicking and screaming. _Sigh… I'm hungry anyway, _she thought. A smile formed on Kyohei's face. "Well, look who's behaved now!" She hissed again, but not as loud as before. Kyohei wanted to laugh out loud with glee. The plan had worked! Ranmaru and the others were, to his delight, happy to leave him be with Sunako. But now that he was alone with her…

"Stupid creature of the light… insufferable… will kill you… beautiful corpse…" incoherent mumbles from the scary yet fascinating Sunako Nakahara interrupted his train of thought for a while.

… He had no clue on what to do. He just kept on dragging her around the Tokyo district, not even knowing where he would plan for them to eat.

Sunako's eyes widened with pleasure. "Yes! And then after I poison him…"

"Shut up, will you! I'm trying to find a good place for us to have dinner!"

She ignored him. Kyohei bit his lip. You'd expect that he would've become even the slightest bit of a lady's man after hanging out with Takenaga and the others. Unfortunately, he was far from that. _Besides, this is Sunako we're dealing with. Not exactly the ordinary kind of girl._

_Of all the stupid little… I'm stuck with one of their kind. What if I melt? I can't melt! Not now, when—_

"Hey, you okay with this place?" his head nodded towards the direction of a little Japanese restaurant.

"Whatever."

He squeezed her hand for a while, the small smile still grazing his lips. "I hear that the food here is great." His smile widened. "…And it's cheap, too!"

She grinned a little. It couldn't be seen that much, though. Although she was affected with Kyohei the most whenever it came to attraction and nose-bleeding, today seemed to be different. She let him intertwine his fingers with her. Being with him at that moment seemed… almost comfortable for a while.

Through the length of her bangs, she could still see his face. In her eyes, he was so beautiful; it would be a sin to look at him. But for now…

… Maybe it would be okay to defy whichever deity up there's will. Her eyes met his and it sent involuntary tremors run throughout her body. He noticed her shivering slightly. "You okay, Sunako?" he looked worried. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head fervently. The atmosphere around them felt awkward.

And yet, it was okay. Her palms began to sweat but he just held it in a gentle way. "Can I have my hand back, please?" the way she mumbled it was almost inaudible.

"Nope." He glanced at her sideways. "Think of it as punishment for embarrassing me on the way here: punching and screaming like that." She grumbled but didn't snatch away her fingers from him, anyway.

A few minutes later, their food arrived. He let out a delighted sound of approval. Sunako's grin disappeared as he let go of her to start eating his meal.

"Hey." Kyohei handed out a pair of chopsticks to her. "Dig in." It wasn't the most romantic setting. Heck, it would hardly be called a date. In his mind, however, it was as great as dates could go. Because he felt that with Sunako…

…there was no need to pretend. She glared at him. "How can I even get a single bite with all the food you have managed to gobble up in a span of _three_ minutes?"

She tried to snatch away the bowl of noodles from him. He let out a protest. "Quit it!" she jabbed his ribs with her elbow. "Ouch! Why you—"

He let out a laugh in the middle of his sentence. "Fine, I guess it's your money after all." Her glare intensified. "Don't tell me I'm paying for all of this!" his tongue stuck out "I won't then." Kyohei stared at her for a while. "You know, you should really cut your bangs shorter." Long fingers reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear before she could flinch away. The look on his face brightened as he grabbed the noodles away from her. "Mine!"

They left the restaurant after much squabbling and physical pain, especially on Kyohei's part. Sunako balled her fists together, causing her knuckles to turn white. He winced at the continuous punches he received from her. "Stop it! Ouch!" he started to wonder if she had even the smallest amount of femininity left in her. "Stop it!" he caught her fists before she could continue her assaults towards him. A grumble came from her. "That just cost me my allowance for the week!" He bit the insides of his cheek as something from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Ah!" he ran towards it, leaving a cursing Sunako behind for a while.

"I didn't know people still sold these after all this time." Kyohei excitedly ran back towards his housemate. He could almost burst with joy. _Perhaps this would make her stop harassing me._

"Yo." She looked up after hearing his voice, obviously unaware that he had left her standing at the middle of the walk.

Kyohei held out an object that looked like a shrunken head with pins and needles jabbed around it. Sunako blinked for a few times before muttering a 'thank you.' She glanced at his face in pleasant surprise, his beauty making her vision blurry. He frowned. "Is that all I get? A 'thank you'?" she tilted her head in confusion.

In a quick motion, he grabbed her. Locking her in his arms, he kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I would've appreciated it more if _this_ is what I got." She just stayed there in his embrace. She didn't dare protest against his actions.

…Because tonight was different.

* * *

After Note: Please don't forget to review and thanks for reading! (:D)


End file.
